


Speedforce Illusions

by MarvelDC31



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Brotp, F/M, Fix-It, Illusions, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Reunions, Sara and Mick, Speed Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6889924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelDC31/pseuds/MarvelDC31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Sara and Snart reunion fic with what I think is the most probable scenario to get Leonard back. Basically, Len's back because of Sara and some truths are told at the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speedforce Illusions

**Author's Note:**

> Also, if you want to send me prompts, my Tumblr is in my bio.> I'll write literally anything. Let me know of any mistakes, comment, and enjoy!

It’s been _weeks_ since Leonard’s death. Weeks of Sara’s anger returning. Weeks of fighting until her hands bleed. Weeks of simply not coping right. It’s been weeks since Leonard’s death, and Sara has felt every second of it.

Today, though, is unlike any other day in any other week. Today, she’s getting her chance to bring Leonard back home.

After The Flash—Barry—had somehow gotten ahold of Gideon and told the team that Leonard might actually be alive, Sara has been working endlessly. She’s gone and stolen the materials they need. She’s stayed up day and night to help Stein, Ray, and Jax build the machine.

Sara Lance has done everything in her power to help get Leonard back. Now, its time to see if it was all worth it.

“Okay,” Ray claps his hands, grinning, “according to Barry, Snart is stuck in the speed force because the oculus was using it to control time.”

Stein nods, continuing, “And so this machine should generate a… _portal_ into the speed force.”

“Where someone,” Jax rubs his hands anxiously, “should be able to pull Snart back to our dimension and, therefore, save him.”

The air is tense, all of them standing outside in the middle of nowhere beside the Waverider. Nobody knows if the machine will open a portal. Nobody knows if the damn machine will even turn on. For all they know, it could instantly kill whoever they send inside.

That’s probably why it takes Mick so long to volunteer, “I’ll go.”

Before anything more can be said, Sara sighs and rests a hand on Mick’s arm, “No, let me.”

She looks up at Mick, “Please.”

There’s a pause before Mick grunts, “Fine.”

Sara turns to face the machine and stalks straight towards it, head held high. The three who built the machine glance at each other before heaving heavy sighs. Ray nods and turns towards the screen, typing in the right information.

“Sara,” Stein rubs the bridge of his nose, “you’re not going to have much time. After five minutes, the core isn’t going to have enough energy to sustain the portal. You have to find Snart and get him out in under that time or…”

“Or what, Professor?” Sara sighs, there’s always an issue.

“Or,” Stein closes his eyes, “you’ll both be stuck there. Most likely to die.”

Sara rolls her eyes, “I’ve not only faced death multiple times before, but I have _actually_ died. I’ll be fine.”

“Sara—” Jax steps forward.

“No,” suddenly Sara’s voice goes deathly quiet, “I don’t care about odds and the chance of death. _We have to get him back.”_

Everyone pauses for a moment before Rip speaks with a sigh, “She’s right. This has to work. Let’s get on with it.”

Sara opens the door to enter the machine, closing it as she sees Ray nod and enter the start up sequence. She hears the machine hum, feels it vibrate, and closes her eyes.

She opens them when she hears Mick shout from the other side of the door, “Bring him back, assassin!”

Sara nods, listening as she hears Ray count down.

_Five._

Leonard is all alone in the speed force.

_Four._

She’s about to jump into the speed force.

_Three._

Someone needs her help.

_Two._

She’s going to bring him back.

_One._

Sara dives head first through a blue portal and ends up sprawled on a… _couch._ It hasn’t even been three-seconds and she’s already so damn confused. Looking up, she spots… _Leonard._

“Len,” she breathes, tears brimming.

Except, when he looks at her, he doesn’t look _relieved_. No, he looks _confused._ It only takes moments for Sara to figure out why. All she has to do is look around her.

First thing she spots is the photos on the walls. The ones of Leonard smiling while hugging his father. Hugging his mother, his sister. Every photo—impossible in real life—but all here for him, right now. Then she notices his body—no, not in that way—notices how he doesn’t seem to have any scars. None from his father, not from his cons, not even the ones he got while being a hero.

That’s when it hits her, the speed force…it created an illusion. An illusion of everything Leonard’s ever wanted in life. Sara’s heart breaks as she thinks, _And now I have to take it all away._

This was already difficult, but now it’s just plain _impossible._ How is she supposed to pull him away from his dream world? Looking at him though, she knows she has to. This isn’t real, and in the end, he’ll just end up dead in a fake world.

So, Sara stands up and slowly walks over to Leonard who has been leaning against the counter table this whole time. After a few steps, he unfreezes and jumps up, hand out with the palm facing her.

“Stop,” Leonard squints, confused, “who—who are you?”

“Leonard,” Sara whispers placatingly and lifts her hands in the universal sign for _I surrender._

“Stop!” Leonard shouts, hands trembling, “How do you know my name?”

He keeps talking before she can speak, “If you’re here to hurt my family, I swear I’ll…”

Sara has to stop herself from doing anything stupid…like _hug_ him. Yeah, because that’ll go over well with this version of him.

“Leonard,” she shuffles slowly towards him, “it’s me. It’s Sara. Sara Lance.”

“I don’t care. I don’t _know_ you,” Leonard growls.

Sara sighs, “Leonard…”

“Why are you here?” He looks so damn _confused_ and _scared_ that it breaks her heart.

“I’m here,” she has to swallow, her throat suddenly becoming dry, “I’m here…to bring you _home._ ”

He shakes his head, “I _am_ home.”

“No,” Sara grabs a hold of Leonards still raised hand, “no, you’re not. _Think,_ Len, does any of this _really_ make sense?”

Leonard shakes his head and whispers, “But…my _father.”_

Sara squeezes his hand with a sigh, “I’m sorry, Len. But this isn’t real.”

He squeezes back just as hard and hangs his head. Sara sighs once again before tugging him towards the blue swirl by the couch. She glances at her watch before cursing, she’s been here for three minutes and fifty-two seconds already.

“Come on, Len,” she murmurs, “we’ve got a family to head back to.”

Leonard nods, takes a deep breath, and lifts his head, his usual smirk back on his face, “Lead the way, Canary.”

Sara smiles softly before pulling them both through the portal. They land on grass, hard, and are immediately surrounded by the rest of the team. Sara smiles as everyone hugs Leonard, even though he acts as if he hates it. 

Finally…the team is whole again.

Later, once all the chaos has died down. Once everyone is in bed, leaving only Sara and Leonard to sit in the cockpit, Sara voices a question.

“It didn’t take much to convince you it was all fake…why?” Sara stares into Leonards eyes.

He’s silent for a moment before sighing, “They messed up. Forgot one crucial thing that would’ve made it impossible for me to leave.”

Sara whispers, “What?”

Leonard smiles slightly, gazing at Sara with a twinkle in his eyes, “You.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment!


End file.
